Various apparatus and devices have been proposed to transport liquids or provide a portable source of water or other liquids. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,892,519 to Schottgen and 2,437,618 to Schottgen et al, means for transporting liquids are disclosed. In these patents, a tank and liquid dispensing apparatus are mounted on a vehicle for transportation and delivery of liquids such as beer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,446 to Logan, II et al. discloses a portable water supply and dispensing unit which includes a tank and dispensing pump assembly mounted on a pair of wheels. The apparatus is especially adapted for washing of motor vehicles.
However, deficiencies exist in the prior art with respect to providing a potable water system that is portable to service a user in need of a temporary or permanent source of potable water.